Data storage demands continue to grow at a high rate. One area of growth that is testing information technology infrastructure is the billions of users and millions of applications supported in modern computing. As consumers and businesses alike adopt mobile devices, social platforms, cloud storage, and big data, the dynamics of how we store and protect data is changing as well. Some of these new platforms can be less trusted, less secure, and less resilient than the private cloud infrastructures operated by many enterprises. These private clouds have a set of hardened and reliable infrastructure services that make the data center trusted, secure and resilient.
However, there are benefits of storing, accessing, and utilizing data from the public cloud. For example, cost, flexibility, access to markets, and market trends all may make public clouds an attractive alternative for some storage needs and some applications. However, if consumers and businesses alike want to transition or migrate sensitive data, or data that must have a guaranteed level of resiliency, they need assurances that their needs will be met. Therefore, there exists a need to provide the same infrastructure services that make the private cloud trusted, secure, and resilient, in a public cloud environment.